


I Will Not Be Replaced

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adding an Horror Aspect to my fic, Blood and Gore, F/M, Female Reader, Keeping reader captive, Masturbation tw, Mulitchapter fic, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-con Drug Use, Poor Reader, Reader is a little meh about Androids at first, Slightly AU since poor Danny dies in the game., Story is a little slow paced at first but I assure you things will pick up quick., Torture, Tw bruising, Wires are crossed, Yandere Daniel, not a feel good fic and I love it, tw abuse, tw blood, tw choking, tw murder, tw rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: You never really shown much interest in Androids growing up. However your well-meaning mother decides you need a little help around the house given your busy life and buys you one. A PL600 you named Daniel, at first you think nothing of him, a kind face, quiet piece of plastic and wires that helps you around the house. But as time goes on you find you couldn’t be more wrong…
Relationships: Daniel PL600/Reader, Slight Reader/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally post two new stories hours apart from one another but here I am. A few hours after I posted Stress Levels I'm posting the first chapter of my new multichapter Yandere fic. Feature everyone favorite Daniel. Now before I let you go on with the story I want you to please heed the tags. Because though it might not seem like it things will get pretty dark as the story goes on. So please keep than in mind when you're reading through this. And I know I have a lot of tags but I like to cover all my bases.
> 
> Now that I got that out of the way on with the story.

Chapter One: First Meetings

It was raining. That was one of the first things he registered when he came online. Fat rain drops splattering against the window of the Cyberlife store he was currently in, system specs appearing in his vision indicating that all systems were normal.

“Well, how about this one Y/N?” A warm voice spoke, getting his attention, looking down he saw an middle aged woman looking up at him with warm eyes. A smile tugging at her lips as she gripped your arm. You on the other hand looked a little unsure, worrying at your lip as you looked up at him.

“I dunno I don’t think I really need an android.” You begin to protest, tugging a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Nonsense,” Your mother said, draping an arm around your shoulders. “With your busy life, and how often you’re out of town you need someone to take care of your house, and the grandkitties.”

“Mom…” You sigh.

“And I don’t like you all alone in that big ol’ apartment all the time.” Your mom added. 

“And you think an android is going to help with that?” You asked. 

“Well, unless you’re going to tell me that you and Gavin are moving in soon it’d do you some good to have someone to come home to. You’re not exactly the most social person in town. And I find androids so charming you know how I feel about my Audrey.” Your mom insisted, referring to her AX400 she had gotten when your dad passed away.

Sighing you relent, knowing that you could be here for hours having your mom try to convince you that you needed an android. “Fine…” You sigh. Casting one final glance at the PL600 you and your mom had been gawking at for what seemed like an hour.

“Perfect I knew you’d see it my way.” Your mom cooed, before rushing off to get a store employee, as you sigh, not only did she seem like you needed an android but she also seemed like she needed to purchase it for you as well. 

Looking at the nameless android you move closer. “Well, pal,” you say. “Looks like you and me are going to get a bit more acquainted.” You say.

He tilts his head to the side. So you’d be his new owner he didn’t know why but that thought sends a warm sensation spreading through his chest. He couldn’t help but wonder what his life with you would be like?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Yeeeeeah, not going to lie I NEVER update this fast so don't expect me to make a habit out of it. I mean I'm love to but it's not going to happen, sorry. Also sorry that there isn't too too much going on in this chapter. After all it's only chapter 2 don't want to rush things too fast where'd the fun in that be? But enough rambling here is Chapter 2.

Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home.

“You didn’t have to do this.” You said to you mom as the three of you headed to your car. Your newly acquired android following closely behind, cool blue eyes boring into the back of your skull as you piled into your car.

“Of course I did, you’re busy and what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t get you some form of help?” she asked, as you pulled out of the drive way and drove down the street. 

“I’m sure I would have managed…somehow…” You said, casting a glance in the rear-view mirror at you new android. One which you had named Daniel, a name that was on the top of you head when the store associate asked you if you picked out a name for him.

“Oh, trust me sweetie in a week or two you’ll be calling me up thanking me for opening your eyes to owning an android. How much easier things are now that your not burdened by house work you’ll see. Won’t she, Daniel?”

At that Daniel looked up, offering the two of you a small smile, one you found quite unnerving for some reason. “I can assure you and Miss Y/N that I will do everything I can to make sure you’re satisfied with my services.” He told you, cool blue eyes burning into your own.

“See now quit your complaining.” You mom said, giving you hand a gentle pat before turning her attention to the window. A sure sign that this conversation was over.

A While Later:

“Thanks again, mom.” You said, as you watched as your mother got out of the car. “And I’ll talk to you later.” 

Smiling goodbye she made her way up the driveway to her house. Her android waiting patiently at the door for her as you looked at your own android. “You know you can move up to the front if you’d like.” You said, wanting him to be in your line of sight, you didn’t seem to like him sitting behind you.

Saying nothing Daniel moved to the passenger seat. Pulling out of the driveway you occasionally glancing at Daniel from the corner of your eye as you made your way home. What were you supposed to do now? Strike up a conversation with it?

You shrugged, couldn’t hurt it’d be a hell of a lot better than this eerie silence that permeated between the two of you. “So…” You started, Daniel turning his gaze away from the window to look at you.

“I think I should let you know what to expect while you’re with me.” You said. “Um… I’m a bit of a workaholic, like late nights, early mornings something like that. But I’m mostly home when I’m not at the office….I don’t really go out too often. Or have people over.”

Daniel listened intently as you went about with what you did with your life.

“Well, occasionally Gavin drops on by. He’s….he’s my boyfriend I…don’t know why I going on and on about this stuff.” You said, feeling somewhat sheepish that you were spilling your guts to him. But once your started you couldn’t seem to stop. 

Upon hearing your romantic involvement Daniel couldn’t help but feel…hurt? His brow furrowing at the feeling, odd he shouldn’t be feeling anything and yet…

“He comes over once in a while, but you don’t really have to worry about him. He’s a workaholic like me. He works at the DPD and…you don’t really need to know about _that._ Um…” You trailed off.

“What duties would you like me to do when we get to your apartment?” Daniel asked.

“Well, take out the garbage, do the floors, water those stupid plants my friends keep giving me in hopes that it’ll brighten up the place. You don’t need to feed the cats. I usually do that in the morning, but if you can feed them at night around 9 that’d be pretty swell.” You said, as you pulled into an underground parking lot and turned your car off. “Sadie gets a little nasty when I get home late, little bugger tries to trip me every time I get home late and aren’t quick to feed her.” 

Daniel nodded and followed you out of the car, and towards the elevator. 

“As you can guess this is the parking lot of my apartment building. And this is the elevator to get to my floor. I know you guys also do grocery shopping once in a while so just FYI I live on the fourteenth floor.” You told him. 

“How long have you live here?” Daniel asked, as he got on to the elevator with you.

“Five years give or take.”

“And what do you do for work?” He asked, as you got off at the fourteenth floor, following you to your apartment. The numbers 1411 in black letters on your door. Watching as you fumbled for your keys, before unlocking the door. Allowing Daniel in first, and watching as he took in his surroundings.

“I work at a local law firm. It’s hard work but I love it.” You said, locking the door behind you, and dropping your purse on the table near the door, before shedding off your jacket and hanging it up.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but the sounds of insistent meowing cut him off, followed by the sight of three multicoloured blurs.

“And here they are,” you sighed, bending down to greet the three cats, letting Daniel catch a glimpse of your cleavage as you did so. 

LED flickering yellow he quickly turned away, this wasn’t how he was programed to act, but still…

“Allow me to introduce you, since when I’m at work you guys are going to spend a lot of time together.” You said straightening up. “This,” You said, pointing to a solid orange tabby, who seemed to take an interest in Daniel. “Is Max. He’s a big baby who can’t get enough pets it seems. That’s Sadie.” You pointing to a solid black cat, walking along the back of the leather couch that sat in middle of the room. “I told you about her, she’s rather chatty. And last but certainly not least,” You picked up a black and white cat. “Charlie.”

Smiling Daniel moved to scratch Charlie between the ears, eliciting a purr from the fluffy cat. 

“He likes you.” You said, placing the cat back down on the ground. With a sigh you plopped down on your couch, and let your head fall back against the back of it, your eyes sliding closed for a moment.

Opening his mouth Daniel was about to ask what you wanted him to do when suddenly here was a knock on the door. Wasting no time he moved to open it, you following close behind him. Opening it he was greeted by the sight of a dark haired man with a perpetual scowl on his unshaven face, a scar going across the bridge of his nose.

“Gavin!” You greeted, pushing past Daniel and wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Hey, kid.” He responded in kind, his eyes, however never left Daniel. “Figured I’d drop by and see if you wanted some company, and I see you got one of these plastic pricks.” Gavin said, unable to keep the venom out of his voice.

So this man didn’t like androids, Daniel thought darkly, seemed fair he didn’t too fond of him either. And it had to do with the way his hand rested on your back, just above your ass.

“Yeah,” You said, disinterest in your voice as you looked at Daniel, the same way you sounded back at the shop. “My mom decided I needed some help around here since I work so much.”

“What she think you’re incapable of taking care of yourself, or is she so pro-plastic that she needs to shove one down everyone’s throat?” Gavin asked, pulling away from you and circling around Daniel, disgust etched on his face.

“Gav, don’t be mean you know she means well, and I’m sure I could get used to it?” You said with a shrug.

“Better idea I take it off your hands and use it as target practise.” That elicited a laugh from you, making Daniel look at you, eyes widening slightly, his LED flashing yellow once more.

“As entertaining as that idea is, no. I promised my mom I’d at least give him a try. But if I don’t like it I’m sure I can get a buyer.” You mused, moving to stand beside Gavin, as the Detective continued to look Daniel up and down. 

“Why bother all these fuckers should be thrown in a dumpster and be lit of fire. World would be a better place if you asked me.” He said, moving away from Daniel, draping his arm around your shoulders.

Another laugh from you. Daniel felt a lump form in his throat, turning away he took a moment to collect himself, allowing his LED to return to its normal blue color before turning back to you.

“Excuse me, Y/N.” He cut in, and was rewarded with a glare from the two of them. “Was there any particular task you have for me now?”

“Yeah you can do the laundry and water those plants I told you about, and um, do the dishes.” You said. “Me and Gavin are going out for a while, I trust things will be okay while I’m gone?” You asked, as you put your jacket back on.

“What you think you need to hold that fucking things hand?” Gavin asked, moving to the door, his hand on the knob. “It knows what it needs to do, c’mon I don’t want to spend all night with that fucking _thing_ staring at me.”

Nodding you cast one final look at him before following Gavin out, leaving Daniel alone. Daniel didn’t like that guy, didn’t like his loud mouth, or the way he talked down to him, and most of all Daniel thought, his hands balling into fists at his side. His LED a blaring red. He _hated_ how he put his hands on you. Hated how you looked at him, how you laughed at his words, how when he was there you looked at him so coldly.

Gritting his teeth he tried to push those thoughts from his head, he was a machine he told himself as he moved throughout the apartment, busying himself with the tasks you had set out for him. Deciding to do the dishes first he pushed all other thoughts from his head and did what you asked of him.

You really didn’t like him, didn’t you. Sure, in the car ride you seemed cold towards him. At first he had thought you were just uncertain about owning an android but after that display…

_CRACK!_

A loud crack reached his ears, looking down he saw that he had cracked one of your mugs, a piece of glass had sliced into the palm of his hand when he did so. Blinking he looked down at the wound in his hand then down to the shattered remains of the mug. Pieces of glass mixing with bright blue blood standing out against the black tiles of your kitchen. You couldn’t treat him like plastic, like he was nothing. He was more than that, he was more than some piece of machinery you could dismiss whenever you wanted. Tossing the broken pieces in the trash he stopped in his tracks.

Why was he thinking this? He was a machine, it was his job to serve people like you no matter how badly you treated him, wasn’t it? If that was the case why did he feel this way? Why did _you_ make him feel this way? Daniel had to admit there was something about you…something that stuck to him, that made him feel something no other human has. Every other human he had come across didn’t make him feel like this. So why you? You who would toss him out with yesterdays trash on a whim. Something dark…

Something that told him he wanted you…to break you, to hurt you, to keep you. Something that wanted to you show that you were _nothing_. That in the end you’d be under his thumb, doing what he told you to do. And if you didn’t…A cruel grin formed on his face, a warm sensation spreading through his chest at the thought of what he would do to you. Sure, he would bide his time, as far as you and that bastard knew was that he was still the cold, emotionless, machine who waited hand and foot for you. But sometime soon you’d realize how wrong you were. 

He just needed to wait. Nodding to himself he pushed those thoughts aside and busied himself with work, no reason for you to suspect anything…yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting pretty dark now it seems. And just got to add I love writing Gavin he's just so fun to write dialog for. And yes, I know Y/N was rather nasty here and that's the way I wrote her, dunno that's just how she came out. But I hope you liked it none the less.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Things slowly but surely get a little more intense. As this fic will feature such things such as non-consensual voyeurism, and masturbation. So read at your own risk just FYI Love Queenie.

Chapter Three: Getting To Know You Inside And Out

It had been more than a week since you had first brought Daniel home and in the short time he had been with you he had discovered so many things about you. For instance you were an avid reader though the number of books you had read couldn’t hold a candle to the number of books in your to be read pile. Daniel had to suppress the urge to shake his head whenever he accompanied you out on one of your little jaunts to the book store and watched as you left with arm loads of books on various things.

He noted that you seemed to like horror and mystery among a few others, the books you need to read took up all the space on the small table that sat near the window in your bedroom as well as the plush arm chair that sat off to the corner of your bedroom. Aside from that he noticed when it came to your home decor there really wasn’t much aside from the few house plants, the walls were sparse of paintings or pictures or any sort. 

In fact, to him, it seemed your home was rather drab, boring. And Daniel wondered if your house was supposed to mirror what he knew of your personality. At least, that’s what he first thought, but that soon changed one night when you came home after a grueling day of work with two women Daniel had never seen before.

One was a bubbly blonde haired woman who seemed to wear too much make up and had overly cheerful voice that seemed to grate on Daniel’s nerves from the moment she walked into the apartment and made a bee-line for your liquor cabinet, shouldering him out of the way without so much as a passing glance. She went by the name Maisy. And there was Caroline, a serious looking woman who wore her hair in a bun, clad in a charcoal grey suit. Something about her didn’t sit right with Daniel. Neither of them did, especially considering how you acted around them.

Compared to him you seemed…friendlier towards them than you did him. Your eyes filled with warmth as you laughed and talked with them, stirring something inside of Daniel and he stood off to the corner, hands clasped behind his back as he stood by, waiting for you to give him an order, or look at him, to know he was there. He wanted you, he knew that much was true, it had taken him a while to come to terms with that. But he also hated you, hated how you treated him so coldly, regarding him as if he was nothing more than one of your house plants. Hell, the only things you seemed to care about were these two, your idiot boyfriend, and your cats.

Though…Daniel looked down as Charlie rubbed up against his leg, meowing plaintively, mis-matched eyes looking up at him. Daniel really couldn’t hate them, after all they were the only company he had when you left him all alone in this empty apartment. He particularly liked Charlie, the tuxedo cat also seemed to enjoy his company, following him from room to room as Daniel went about his duties, whenever he looked at the cat he could have swore that Charlie seemed to know what he was thinking, and approved of what he had planned.

“Charlie, here kitty.” You cooed, drawing Daniel’s attention to you once more, the cat in question moving towards you. A smile on your face as you turned your gaze towards him. “Daniel, could you please grab us another bottle of whiskey from the cabinet?” You asked him, holding up the empty whiskey bottle.

Nodding he moved towards the cabinet, offering you a smile he moved to fill up your glass, when you snatched it away from him and poured whiskey for you and your friends.

Saying nothing Daniel moved back to his spot by the couch. He had finished all of his tasks for the day, so he had nothing to busy himself with so he waited, and let his mind run away with ideas of how he would trap you, isolate you and finally break you until you realized you were his. But first he would need to get rid of a few people in your life, including these two. They could be a problem.

“Daniel.” You spoke up, looking over your shoulder at him.

Smiling he turned his gaze to you. 

“You don’t have to stand there, you can go into sleep mode in the supply closet or something you’re giving me the heebie-jeebies just standing there.” 

Saying nothing he nodded and turned away from you, his jaw clenched, hands balling into fists as he did as you told him. Charlie chirping quietly to him as he trailed behind Daniel, he smiled, at least he wasn’t alone. Entering the supply closet he closed the door, leaving it open just a crack before going into sleep-mode.

*A Few Hours Later.*

Daniel’s eyes snapped open as he heard your front door open, peeking through the crack in the door he grimaced when he saw Gavin coming into view, a toothy grin on his face as he pushed you up against the wall, your laugh echoing through the room as he did so. 

Making sure to stay out of sight Daniel watched as Gavin buried his face in your neck, eliciting a gasp from you, as you wrapped your legs around his waist, his name on you lips.

“Been thinking about this all day.” Gavin growled, moving to kiss you, catching you lip between his teeth.

“Me too.” You panted, running your hands through his hair and he moved off the wall and moved to carry you towards your room. Kicking the door closed behind him as he did so. 

Blinking a few times Daniel remained here he was, knowing he should just ignore what was going on in your room, but something told him to move, that he wanted to see despite himself. Swallowing thickly he found himself moving towards your room without a thought, his eyes glued to your door as he heard you cry out. A sound that made his heart skip a beat, he should turn around, he should ignore what he was hearing, but he couldn’t help himself.

Drawing closer to your door he noticed that it was open just a crack enough for him to peek in without drawing much attention to himself. And there you were, on your back completely and utterly naked before him, at that moment Daniel didn’t see Gavin, he saw you in all your glory. Your head thrown back as Gavin thrust his hips and hit that sweet spot inside you, making you cry out as you dug your nails into his back.

Your legs wrapped tightly around Gavin’s hips as he placed open mouthed kisses along your neck and jaw, leaving hickies in his wake. But all Daniel could picture was being the one in Gavin’s place, to have you underneath him. To feel you writhing underneath him, your head thrown back, to taste your sweat-salted skin, to leave his marks on your skin a reminder that you were his. 

Biting down on his bottom lip he felt himself growing hard, his cock straining against pants. But still he couldn’t tear himself away from the sight before him, of the way the sweat glistened on your skin, to your small, firm breasts you were breath taking. And Daniel wanted you now more than over. 

“Fuck!” Suddenly he was jerked from his thoughts as Gavin cried out. Daniel turned his gaze to him, as the man threw his head back, his hips flush against you as he came. And you were not far behind as you came at the same time, your mouth hanging open as you cried out.

“Gavin,” you panted, as the two of you came down from your high, your fingers carding through his sweat slicked hair as he rested his head against your bare chest. Both of you were breathless from your previous activities. “I love you.”

And with those words Daniel was done, LED flashing an angry red he moved back to the storage room, shutting the door behind him as he did so. Images of you writhing underneath Gavin burned into his mind and wouldn’t leave him alone. 

And he had another problem, looking down he noticed the considerable bulge in his pants. He needed to take care of this. Biting down on his bottom lip he moved to undo his pants, tugging down his underwear he wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock, and slowly began to stroke it.

Closing his eyes he leaned all of his weight on the wall behind him, images of you flashing behind his eyes, of you looking up at him as he hovered over you. His hands trailing up your sides to cup your breasts, thumbs brushing against your soft, pink nipples. A gasp escaping your lips, your back arching as he placed kisses on your breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth. 

Your fingers carding through his hair as he elicited a gasp from you, as his other hand slid down your stomach to slip between you legs, fingers pushing between your folds, a shuddering gasp escaping your lips as he found your clit.

Burying his face in your neck he placed open mouth kisses against your neck. Leaving a hickey on your collarbone as he slipped a finger into your pussy, feeling you tightening around him as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of you. Relishing the sounds you made as he added another finger to the mix, stretching you out.

“Daniel,” you choked out, your finger nails digging into his forearms as you reached your orgasm, clamping down on his fingers as he continued to finger fuck you. “Don’t tease me anymore.”

Daniel smirked against your skin he removed his fingers from your dripping cunt and stuck his finger in his mouth, cleaning your juices off of his fingers. How could he say no when you asked so nicely? Not wasting another moment he flipped you on to you stomach, positioning you so your ass was in the air. Giving you ass a harsh smack, making you cry out before he positioned himself at your entrance. 

The head of his cock brushing against your cunt, making you whimper. You were eager weren’t you? Holding your head down he pushed himself inside of you, your cunt clamping around him as he did so, your eyes rolling back in you head as he wasted no time fucking you. Setting a rough pace he made you cry out over and over again. Had Gavin ever made you scream like this? Made you beg like this?

Your beds headboard slammed against the wall from the sheer force of his thrusts and he was sure your poor neighbors could hear everything that went on. 

“Daniel I-I’m…”

“I know.” He growled, hitting that sweet spot inside of you, making your back arch, your cunt tightening around his cock as you came again, milking his cock as he came, painting your insides white. Rolling his hips a few more times he reluctantly pulled out of you, catching sight of his cum dripping down your thighs as he did so. Your face flushed and sweaty as you looked up at him, a smile on your lips as you pulled him close.

A low groan escaped Daniel’s lips as cum spilled down the head of his cock and down his fingers, his little daydream ending, his eyes focusing on his fingers. His face flushed a light blue, cum staining the floor at his feet. A cold smile on his lips as he stared down at his hand. Funny, he thought, wiping his hand off on one of the towels sitting on the shelf be side him. How his mind conjured a scenario far different from the one he planned, one where you would be begging him to stop, nails digging into his flesh as tears streamed down your face as he used you. 

Tucking himself back in his pants he smirked, it would only be a matter of time, he just needed to take care of a few things, and maybe… He peered out of his room, and looked towards your room he would at least indulge himself once before his plan came to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was kind of meh, but things will spice up in the next one. Also sorry for the lame smut scene sometimes I struggle with writing smut. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. End from Chapter 4 and onward things will get darker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: And here I am with yet another chapter to this wonderful story. I hope you’re enjoying reading it as much as I love writing it despite how long I’m taking on the updates. Anyway here is chapter 4 of I Will Not Be Replaced and just fyi this chapter will features things Non-con Drug use just to warn you before you get too involved in this fic. Without any further ado on with the story

Chapter Four: Just A Taste

Daniel was broken, that much was true he thought as he watched you pace around your living room, phone glued to your ear. After all, most androids he knew probably never had thoughts, or feelings like this. To imagine you crying out underneath him, begging him to stop as he used you haunted his every waking thought as he went about his duties. He still had a lot to plan but ever since last night when he saw you and Gavin he was haunted by images of you. 

Looking over his shoulder he watched as you continued to speak on the phone, twirling your hair around your finger, the tank top you wore revealing the dark purple hickies on your neck and jaw, evidence of your previous activities out for the entire world to see. Daniel grimaced, Gavin was something he would need to deal with sooner or late. He was, after all a Detective, and if you went missing he’d be the first one to come looking, and the last thing Daniel needed was for him to ruin all of his plans and take you away from him.

“Daniel?” you called out, jerking him from his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder at you from his place at the kitchen counter he smiled. 

“Yes Y/N?” he asked, keeping his voice pleasant.

“I need to go grocery shopping, get ready.” You said, before disappearing into your bedroom to change into something other than a thin tank top and sweat pants. Your usual attire for days off, coming out a little while later dressed in a black sweater and torn blue jeans and your ratty pink sneakers.

“You ready?” you asked him, noting that he was standing by the door expectantly, like a dog almost.

Nodding Daniel opened the door, and let you out first before closing the door behind him. Following you down the hall toward the elevator before heading to your car. 

“Are we just picking up the usual groceries or was there some place else you needed to go?” he asked, after a while.

You shrugged, you eyes glued to the window. “Food stuffs, and I don’t know. In all honesty I just wanted to get out of the house, and I figured I’d take you as well. After all mom didn’t buy you for me to just collect dust in my house 24/7.” You said.

At that Daniel turned away from you to stare out the window. Watching as the world raced on by before you pulled into the parking lot. Getting out of the car the two of you walked towards the store. Daniel remained silent, hands clasped behind his back as he followed you throughout the store.

His eyes remaining glued on your form, noting how your hair spilled down your back and Daniel entertained himself with the idea of grabbing a handful of it and jerking your head back, hard enough for tears to form in your eyes as you begged him to stop. 

“Daniel?” you called out, jerking him from his thoughts.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I asked if we were out of milk at home?”

Daniel thought for a moment, then shook his head. “No, I believe we’re out, as well as cat food.” He told you.

Nodding the two of you continued down the isles your cart slowly filling up all the while Daniel watched you, loving how you moved, noting how the sweater you wore hugged your frame, accentuating your breasts or the way you brushed your hair out of your eyes as you mulled over your choices and Daniel realized he couldn’t wait. Despite telling himself that there would be plenty of time when he could have you but…Biting down on his bottom lip he watched as you bent down to look at something on a lower shelf, your jeans riding low revealing your panties a little bit, swallowing thickly Daniel continued to look at you, his cock twitching in his pants as he did so when-

“Y/N Hiiiiiii!” Daniel cringed inwardly, shoulders tensing when he heard the all too familiar, overly friendly voice cooed out. Turning around he fought to hide the scowl as he saw the familiar blonde friend of yours. Maisey.

The bubbly blonde raced over to you, and wrapped your arms around you before you had a chance to react, nearly bowling you over in the process. Laughing you eagerly returned the bone-crushing hug. 

“Hello,” you greeted cheerfully, pulling away from your friend. A smile on your face. “Fancy meeting you here, I thought you’d still be sleeping off another of your benders, or I’d find you barging into my apartment at the crack of dawn to gossip about your night.” You said.

Maisey laughed, draping an arm around your shoulders before leading you down the isles, Daniel following close behind, watching as you laughed and gossiped.

“So, how are things between you and Gavin?” Maisey asked. 

Daniel tensed at the mention of Gavin’s name, images of you and him last night flashing through his head, of you crying out Gavin’s name…Gritting his teeth Daniel forced himself to calm down, plastering a pleasant smile on his face when you and Maisey turned to look at him.

“Well, things are going good kind of…” You trailed off, shrugging your shoulders. That got Daniel’s attention. Were things not completely ideal between the two of you? Inching closer he listened intently. “I mean the sex is fantastic, and sure, I do love him…I think…” You trailed off.

“You think?” Daniel urged, then realizing he had spoken he quickly looked away when you and Maisey turned to look at him. Frowns etched your face, before turning away.

“You think?” Maisey said, gripping your arm, her eyes lighting up and you had to fight the urge to roll your eyes, she was always a gossip you had no doubt that by the end of the day everyone who was anyone would know what you were about to tell her. 

“Yeah, Gavin is great and awesome in the sack, but I need more than great sex….” You said, looking through the apples.

At that Maisey gasped, eyes wide. “Honey, nothing is more important than sex…maybe… maybe you just need a break from him. I don’t see how you could just stick with one man all your life.”

You rolled your eyes at her words. Your friend the sex-fiend…

*A Few Hours Later.*

Daniel heaved a sigh as the two of you finally made it back home, both laden with groceries as you did so. Funny, given how long you had spent at the grocery store you were sure you damn near bought the entire store given how most of the time you had spent listening to Maisey’s sexcapades for hours on end.

“Your friend…” Daniel started, as he moved to help you put away the groceries, standing behind you as he did so. “Seems to have no filter when it comes to her sex life, does she?”

Laughing you shook your head. “She’s always been like that, she just enjoys physical relationships…a lot. With both men, women, and androids.” You added, putting the cereal in one of the shelves, before turning away from him. Rummaging through the bags as you did so.

That brought up another question, one he wanted to bring up since the store. He knew he should just keep quiet but… 

“Hmmm?” you murmured, your attention focused on your task at hand. 

“If something were to happen between you and Gavin…a-and if you wanted to try something different would you ever….”

“Would I ever what?” you asked, turning to face him.

Daniel steeled his nerve, there was no going back now, after all he truly wanted to know your thoughts on it. But the words would not come, however you had a pretty good idea where he was going with this conversation.

“Ever sleep with an android?” you finished for him.

Not uttering a word he nodded, and you rolled your eyes, arms crossed over your chest.

“Yeah I don’t think I’d ever have sex with an android, I prefer my partners with a bit more life to them, sorry to disappoint.” You said, and turned away.

But to Daniel the conversation wasn’t over, watching as you turned away he moved to where you stood. His arms caging you in. Brow furrowing you turned to face him, surprised to find him so close to you.

“Daniel?” You asked, sounding uncertain. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Daniel said nothing as he inched his face closer to yours, his nose brushing against yours. “Daniel?” you asked, your hands pressed against his chest hoping to stop him from whatever it was he was thinking of doing.

It didn’t stop him though, placing a hand on the back of your neck he pulled you in for a brutal kiss, silencing anymore protests from you. Eyes sliding shut he deepened the kiss, pushing you roughly up against the counter, making you cry out when the edge of it dug into your back.

“Daniel…Daniel stop…” You gasped when he finally broke the kiss long enough for you catch your breath, only to ignore your plea and kiss you once more, hard enough to split your lip. Whimpering you beat at his chest and struggled with all your might but nothing worked.

You knew androids could be strong but you never realized how much so. Finding that trying to fight him off wasn’t working you felt around the kitchen counter for-There is was. The heavy cast iron frying pan you had brought out to cook with that night. Mustering all your strength you swung it at Daniel, catching him in the head.

Staggering backward Daniel hissed as pain lanced through his head, followed by something warm spilling down the right side of his face. Gingerly touching it he was shocked to find his fingers coming away blue. Blinking a few times he looked from his fingers to you. You who quickly moved away from the counter and towards your living room. 

A dark look came across Daniel’s face as he moved towards you. 

“St-stay where you are!” You choked out, your face flushed, hair mussed from him running his hands through it, rage shining in your eyes as you raised you left hand, now not only armed with that heavy frying pan but a large butchers knife as well. “Or I’ll carve out your heart.”

Daniel stopped in his tracks, eyes glued to the knife and resisted the urge to laugh. Did you honestly think those weapons would stop him? Yes, you could do some serious damage but he could have you down on the ground and disarmed before you could even think of harming him.

But… Daniel sighed, and held up his hands. His usually soft features seemed far more sinister than you originally thought, especially now that there was blood blue dripping down his face, or that dark look in those soft blue eyes of his. It scared you.

“Well….” Daniel asked, wiping away some of the blood from his face. “What now?”

Swallowing thickly you looked around the room, searching for your phone. Seeing it nowhere you looked to Daniel, thinking of what to say as to not antagonize him further than he clearly was. What was that? You wondered had he somehow deviated or perhaps some weird malfunction?

Taking a few steps back you wondered if you should make a run for it and find away to contact Gavin?

“I-I’m sorry…” Daniel said, after a while.

You looked to him, that dark look long gone, in its stead was a look of guilt, one that made your heart twinge. “I-I don’t know what came over me…”

You continued to listen.

“I think there is something wrong with my hardware. Or something in my systems.” He provided.

Blinking a few times you looked at him, the part of him that had pinned you to the counter and practically forced himself on you was gone, leaving behind the stoic, emotionless android you were familiar with. Could what he be saying be true? Wracking you mind you try to think about it, trying to remember what you had read about other people in circumstances like this. Sure, you had heard stories about people be assaulted by their androids and having their androids up and leave. But this… this would be something new.

“W-well if that’s the case maybe we should take you to the Cyberlife store to get you fixed.” You suggested.

Nodding Daniel moved to grab himself a towel, to wipe away the access blood while you moved back to the kitchen. Trying to think of how you were going to explain it to the tech guys at the cyberlife store.

“Hi, my Android just tried to mount me in my kitchen, can you please fix it?”

You shuddered when you imagined how they would look at you, probably like you’re crazy or something. Shaking your head you opted to just tell them that there was a slight problem with Daniel and that was it. They didn’t need to know details, right?

Nodding to yourself you went back to cooking dinner, the incident between you and your android soon forgotten.

At least to you. Daniel on the other hand wanted more…

Tossing the soiled towel in the dirty laundry, he replayed that moment over and over in his head as he worked on repairing himself. Despite telling himself that he would need to wait but now…now he couldn’t he wanted you, he needed more.

That was when a thought popped into his head, he would have you tonight he just needed… Turning around he began to rummage through your medicine cabinet. laughing quietly to himself when he spotted the perfect thing. Sleeping pills.

Quickly stuffing them in his pocket he left the bathroom and made his way to the living room. Now all he had to do was wait until you relaxed that was when he would offer to make you your usual drink. Which you would accept without question, thought little did you know was that it would be laced with sleeping pills.

Nodding to himself he went about with his usual evening duties, not even acknowledging you as you occasionally glance in his direction. He smiled to himself, his previous actions still had a you a little jumpy. No matter he was going to do far worst to you in the next few hours.

And finally his patience paid off, around nine you had asked him to make you a drink to cap off the night. Nodding he offered you another smile, and busied himself with doing as he was told, the sleeping pills he had swiped in his pocket. Casting a glance in your direction he was pleased to see that you were immersed in your book and paid him no heed.

Humming to himself he gave you your spiked drink, placing it down on the coaster before you. Casting him a look you took the drink and took a sip, you eyes glued on Daniel, who had moved to a safe distance, his eyes never leaving you. 

As he watched you down your drink he was unable to keep the smile from his face as the sleeping pills worked their magic. Watching as your eyes drooped, and you let out a moan. 

“What…what…?” you slurred, the empty glass slipping from your grasp as you struggled to your feet. “Daniel, did you?” you managed, turning your gaze to Daniel, who moved towards you.

Taking you in his arms he placed a kiss on your forehead. “Don’t worry,” he assured you, as he carried you bridal style towards your room. Doing so he kicked your door closed, and gently placed you on your bed as sleep took you.

Chuckling to himself Daniel looked down at your prone form, relishing how helpless you looked before him. If only you knew what he planned to do to you this night. Smiling again he busied himself with undressing you, saving the image of you clad in your underwear to his memory for later viewing. Hell, he thought darkly maybe any images he would save he’d send to you friends?

How would you react to that? How would that mongrel react? Your mom, your friends? Smiling he imagined how you react if they found the pictures of you so helpless. Shame etched on your face as they were out there for the world to see, cheeks flushed, he wondered what’d you say?

Shaking those images from his head he removed his own clothes, remaining clad in his underwear he hovered over you. Time to have some fun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's will things will finally get interesting. Sorry it took me so long to get to this. I was busy with work and stuff. But don't worry I'll get the next chapter up soon hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Well, here we are again with the second last chapter of this story. As you know I like to add warning to my Authors Notes as well as tags. So here we go. This chapter will contain Non-con Somnophilia and bloodshed. Now that we that out of the way here is chapter 5.

Chapter Five: Flesh

You were so soft, Daniel mused as he peppered kisses along your neck. Stopping when he reached the junction between your neck and shoulder, and left a dark purple hickey on your neck, the mark standing out amongst the faded ones Gavin had left behind.

Daniel smiled, when he was done with you every one would know you were his. Pushing that thought from his head he peppered kisses down your chest until he reached your breasts. Pulling away slightly he removed the thin pink bra, tossing it behind him, his eyes fixed on your small breasts.

Closing his lips around you right nipple he toyed with your left breast, smiling against your skin as a small gasp escaped your lips, but still you did not rouse. And you wouldn’t for a little while… Going back to work he felt your nipple harden before pulling away, not before adding yet another bite mark to you on top of your breast. Before turning to the other breast, leaving a bite mark over your nipple. By the time he was done with you would be covered in his marks.

Reluctantly pulling away he took a moment to admire his work, his eyes fixed on your face. Your cheeks were flushed, a thin sheet of sweat covering your body. Your chest heaving. And Daniel had to wonder…what were you dreaming of? Were you dreaming of Gavin doing this to you? Or perhaps someone else? Pushing those thoughts from his head he slid down your body once more. 

Placing kisses along your stomach he slipped lower until he reached your clothed sex. Smirking when he noticed the wet spot on the crotch, You were enjoying yourself too it seemed. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of your panties, he pulled them off, tossing them to join your bra on the floor. Leaving you completely bare to him. 

Spreading your legs he slipped his hand between your folds, eliciting a soft moan from you, your lips parting as you did, your brow furrowing, were you close? Daniel hoped not, he barely started, and he had no intention of stopping any time soon. Slowly he slipped a finger into your heat, feeling you clench around him as he ever so slowly pumped in and out of you. Your back arching off the bed as he added another finger to the mix, stretching you out.

“Ga-Gavin…” you gasped out, your hands gripping the sheets, making Daniel turn his gaze to you once more. Anger swelling in his chest as those words escaped your lips. Images of you and Gavin flashing through his mind despite himself. Growling he placed a bitemark on the inside of your left thigh, biting down hard enough to draw blood. 

A thrill ran through him as the coppery taste exploded against his tongue. Before pulling himself from your thigh he watched as blood trickled down and stained the blanket beneath you. The blood standing out against your skin. Breath-taking.

Tearing his eyes away from the bitemark he quickened his pace, hearing you gasp, your cunt clenching around his fingers as you came. Your back arching off the bed once more, Gavin’s name on your lips.

Reluctantly he removed his fingers from your pussy as slipped them in his mouth, eyes sliding closed as he tasted you. Once he thoroughly cleaned off his fingers he looked down at you.

More

He wanted more. 

Biting down on his bottom lip he moved to hover over you, pressing his lips gingerly to yours. Soft. Pulling away he kept his gaze fixed on your face as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, the head of his cock brushing against your pussy. He _needed_ more. 

Gripping your legs he wrapped them around his waist, and slowly pushed into you, his LED flickering red as your warmth engulfed him, biting down on his bottom lip he had to fight the urge to lose control right then and there, there would be other times for him to do that. For now…he was going to take his time. Resting his forehead against yours he sheathed himself inside you. 

God, you felt wonderful. Keeping his gaze locked on your face he slowly began to fuck you, Watching as your brow furrowed, a whimper escaping your lips. You were intoxicating, addictive, Daniel wondered what gods he should thank for allowing fate to allow the two for you to cross paths the way you did.

Burying his face in your neck, he gradually quickened his pace, feeling you clench around him. You were close, he could tell, pushing himself up he looked down at you once more, a cruel smile on his face as he imagined you slowly waking up as he fucked you. 

To see the confusion, the terror on your face as he clamped a hand over your mouth, silencing you. To see tears welling in your eyes as your android used you. Grunting he quickened his pace, pain etched on your face but still you didn’t rouse, and oh how he wished you did. To feel you thrash underneath him, to fight to get away from him, your nails raking against his skin as you would try to fight him off. Though it would be for naught as your body betrayed you. Your eyes squeezing shut as you clenched around him as you came.

However you remained unconscious as he fucked you, his own orgasm creeping up on him, and finally after a few short thrusts he cried out, his cum painting your insides white as he sheathed himself inside of you. And you weren’t too far behind, as your cried out, milking his cock, then as he rode out the aftershocks he reluctantly pulled out of you, seeing his cum drip out of your pussy before rolling off of you.

He couldn’t wait anymore. He had told himself to be patient, to bide his time, that eventually he would have you alone, isolated, broken. But now… Now he needed to act. With a groan he got up from the bed with some reluctance and went through the motions of getting dressed. He needed to act, he needed to get rid of a few annoyances, namely your friends, and Gavin. A thrill went through Daniel as he imagined himself taking out that bastard who dared think that you belonged to _him_. 

As for your mother? And your job? Well…when he dealt with those three he would worry about that later. Perhaps he would be able to _convince_ you to cut ties with your poor mom. After all, Daniel mused, there was no need to harm her, she was the one that brought the two of you together. As for your job…well, he was an android so making ends meet would be impossible for him, so he was sure he could allow you to keep your job, as long as you behaved, and as long as he kept an eye one you that is. 

But for now… Daniel turned to look at your prone form. He needed to keep you here while he tied up loose ends. Looking around the room, his eyes settled on a dresser up against one of the walls, moving towards it he began to rummage around in it. Eyes lighting up when he spotted the perfect thing, nestled in with your underwear he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, pink, fluffy ones, courtesy of your more adventurous side he guessed.

Moving towards you again he grabbed a hold of your wrists and handcuffed you to you head board. Then…after much consideration decided to gag you as well. The last thing he needed was you screaming you head off and alerting unwanted attention, especially when things were going so well for him. Once he was certain that you were thoroughly secured he headed for the door, not before saying goodbye to the cats, and giving Charlie a scratch behind the ears before leaving. His night was going to be rather busy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun, but I got to say things won't be too fun for Reader, or anyone when Daniel is done with them in the sixth and final chapter which I hope I'll get too soon. Work has been kicking my ass, I'm just surprised I managed to complete this ENTIRE chapter in one fell swoop, that doesn't happen often. But, I've rambled enough this is Queenie signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Well here it is, the final chapter, got to say it’s been a wild ride but finally we’re here. And as you are well aware by now I like to warn you guys ahead of time. This chapter will contain really graphic murder, bloodshed, swearing, reader being held in captivity, and really dark undertones. So, if none of that is your cup of tea well I will let you know that I still love and respect you but you should turn around and walk away. Now that we have that out of the way let’s get on to the fun!

Chapter Six: Secrets Out

There was something wrong with him, Daniel concluded as he sat in that darkened room, blood staining his hands and clothes. Red standing out against the white of his outfit. Then again, he was certain there was something wrong with him the moment he first came online, and he was also certain that he would act like this even if you weren’t in his life. Just your luck, he thought, as he looked to the bodies of Caroline and Maisy, your only friends it seemed.

Or had been…

Daniel smiled as he looked down at the bodies of the bloody, and bound women, lifeless eyes staring up at him. Oh, how they had screamed, especially that blonde bitch when he had sunk the blade he had ‘borrowed’ from their kitchen. How convenient that the two people he wanted to dispose of most were living together that made things easier for him. And he had to admit, he had rather enjoyed himself. Another sign he was fucked up no doubt.

Standing up he moved to the bathroom to clean himself up. Watching as blood washed down the drain before he left the bathroom, looking down at the bloodstains on his clothes, well he couldn’t go out into public looking like this, worrying at his bottom lip he looked around the place, since there was no indication that Caroline had a boyfriend there was a good chance there wouldn’t be any clothes that fit him. And that meant there was only one option for him to do though he wasn’t too fond of it. But he would have to use the washer and dryer, seeing no other choice he stripped off the clothes he was wearing and went about the task of getting ready…

***Meanwhile***

You groaned as you slowly came to, the first thing you had noticed when you finally awoke was that you were cold. “Mmmm?” You murmured as you blinked up at your ceiling. 

What happened? You remember asking Daniel for your drink then…then… Your eyes widened as it all slowly came back to you. You had asked Daniel for a drink and…and…you felt sick. Then…nothing did Daniel do something to you? Groaning you moved to sit up and-

Clink…

Confused you looked up, shocked to see your hands handcuffed to your nightstand. Then, as you glanced around you noticed you were naked, your eyes taking in the sight of the marks and bruises on your body, to the ache between your legs, to the bruises on your thighs. Did someone…?

Before you could dwell on that thought much longer you heard someone banging on your door. Heart skipping a beat, could it be Gavin? You hoped so he would be able to get you out of here, and then he’d put a bullet in that defective androids head.

Gathering your energy you try to call out to him, to let him know that you need help. But that turns out to be futile as not only are you bound but gagged as well. Trying to keep the panic from rising up you hope and pray that Gavin somehow senses that something is wrong and busts down the door, but aside from that where was Daniel?

******

Something was wrong. Gavin thought as he stood outside your apartment door. He had come to your apartment after he hadn’t heard from you since last night, sure, it wasn’t a long time since he heard from you but after your had told him about your weird encounter with your android he was worried despite you assuring him that you were fine. That you would get rid of that plastic prick today, and maybe you were out doing that now, but his cop instincts were in full force, something was wrong.

Knocking on the door again he reached into his pocket to get his phone, calling your phone he pressed his ear to the door and listened… His heart skipping a beat when he heard your phone, he had always complained that you had kept your phones ringtone too loud. Especially when the two of you were out, and he had damn near spilled coffee on himself when one of your co-workers had called during one of your outings.

And of course you never left home without your phone so it was a pretty good indication that you were home. Heart thundering he listened for any sounds of you, and heard nothing. Heart thundering in his chest his mind fed him scenario after scenario of horrific things that could have happened to you. Images of you lying lifeless on the ground, blood staining the ground beneath you flashed through his mind. He never liked androids, and not just because they took jobs away from humans in more than one occasion he had been the detective on a few crime scenes involving androids turning on their owners. The things those plastic bastards were capable of never ceased to surprise and horrify him.

Looking around he saw no one, mustering his strength he kicked at your door, nothing. After a few more well placed kicks he managed to break down your door. Pulling his gun out he called out your name, looking for any signs of you. 

“Y/N! Y/N!” He called out.

“MMPH!” Ears perking up he heard something coming from the bedroom, tightening his grip on the gun he made his way to the bedroom. 

And there you were, naked and bound to the bed, relief shining in your eyes when you saw him. However, that relief didn’t last long. 

“MMPH MMPH!” You tried to cry out, trying to warn Gavin of the impending threat but it didn’t seem to be getting through to him. Brow furrowing he took a few steps towards you, when-

WHUMP!

Something cracked him in the back of his head, his eyes rolling up in his head as the darkness rose up to swallow him up.

Watching as Gavin dropped to the ground Daniel turned his gaze to you, a cruel smile on his lips, a blade clenched tightly in his hand. Saying nothing the android moved towards your whimpering form.

“Well, looks like you’re finally awake…” He said, crawling on to the bed before you, his hand reaching out to you, and you suddenly wished you weren’t gagged, to bite down on the hand that caressed your face so gently, his thumb brushing against your bottom lip. The movement seemed so tender if it weren’t for the crazed look in his eyes.

“I’ve been hoping you’d wake up for a while now, I obviously made a miscalculation when I dosed your drink, but no matter.” Daniel sighed, moving his hand to push away a few strands of hair from your face, taking in the sight in your terrified eyes, the way you whimpered as he touched you.

Breath-taking.. 

“I really couldn’t help myself though,” Daniel sighed, his hands trailing down your cheek, down to your neck, gently wrapping his hand around it, his face inches from yours. 

“I just knew I had to have you from the very moment we first met.” He whispered, his features softening for a brief moment before that crazed looked crossed over it again as his hand tightened around your neck. You eyes bulging as you struggled against the restraints, wanting to claw at the hand that was choking you.

“Had to taste you, feel you…but most of all…” Daniel whispered as you continued to struggle. “To own you, to keep you locked up, away from prying eyes. And I am not going to stop until I get what I want.” Letting go of your neck he smiled as you struggled to catch your breath.

“I trust you not to cry out?” he asked, moving his hand to pull the tape off your mouth. “I already killed Maisy and Caroline, and…” Daniel turned his gaze to the prone form of Gavin. “I will take care of this one, but other than that I have no intention of killing anymore unless you force my hand my love.”

Disgust mixed with fear formed in the pit of your stomach as you heard this. Images of your long time friends filled your mind, of happier times, times when the three of you spending time in college, to all those times you spent laughing and joking whenever the three of you went out. Images of Maisy smiling impishly as she told you some info about her latest conquest. To Caroline lending a sympathetic ear when ever you had problems, they couldn’t be dead could they? Daniel was just messing with you, right?

“You’re lying…” you choked out, your voice rough from trying to call out for help, your mouth dry. Moving off the bed Daniel reached for something on the nightstand. Moving you into a sitting position he offered your a glass of water, which you were apprehensive to drink, until he assured you that it was fine as he undid your restraints once you assured him that you wouldn’t run. 

Downing it in one gulp you let him take the empty glass from you. “You’re lying.” You hissed again, eyes blazing angrily, you told yourself you wouldn’t let him intimidate you, but still you heart pounded in your chest and uncertainty filled your mind.

“Lying?” Daniel gasped, hand on his chest as a feign shock. “Whatever makes you think I’m lying?”

You were silent.

Daniel chuckled as he seated himself on the edge of your bed, taking note as you shifted a little bit away from him. Bruises had formed on your wrists no doubt from your struggle against the restraints. Holding up his hand he opened it, and to your shock, the holographic picture formed in his hand, a picture your friends lifeless bodies stared back at you. Caroline almost looked peaceful, her eyes closed features almost pristine almost as if she was asleep, if not for the blood soaking her body. 

A long gash ran along her stomach, her innards exposed to the world, her ribs exposed as well, bright white against a sea of red. You had no doubt that she went quickly. Maisy however…the blonde in question looked like she had suffered greatly, blood streamed from empty sockets, her mouth opened in a silent scream. There were knife wounds adorning her nude body, the words WHORE etched across her chest.

No, no, no, no this could be real, you thought, bile rising in your throat as you stared at the picture, when suddenly your stomach lurched, images of the violence your friends had endured burned into your mind, without a thought you threw up the contents of your stomach all over your bed. Sadly there wasn’t much left in your stomach for you to bring up, tears spilled down your cheeks as your wiped at your mouth with the back of your hand as Daniel chuckled.

“Too much for you?” he taunted, pushing you hair back from your face, smiling as you flinched away from him. “But please understand it was necessary, the only person you will have in your life is going to be me. You. Are. Mine.”

Then without a word he grabbed you by the back of you neck and pressed his lips to yours, tongue pushing past your lips to explore the inside of your mouth. Wincing slightly as your teeth scraped against his tongue, growling he pulled away from you, blue blood staining his lips as he glared at you. Then, without warning he back-handed you, knocking you to the ground.

Sobbing you clutched at your stringing cheek, fresh tears streaming down your cheeks as your cried uncontrollably as blood trickled from your mouth as your looked up at Daniel. Grabbing you by your hair he tossed you onto the bed, however you still had some fight in you. 

Gritting your teeth you clambered off of the bed and raced to Gavin, as much as you wanted to wake him up to get him out of here, but first- AH HA thank Gavin for being the type of man to carry his service weapon with him everywhere. Straightening you aimed your gun at the advancing android, and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A grim smile formed on your lips as you watched Daniel stumble backwards before regaining his footing. Blue blood blossoming from the wound in his chest, but he seemed unfazed as he continued to advance on you. “S-stay back!” You choked out, squeezing the trigger again and-

Click…click click…

The gun had ran dry… 

“Awww poor Y/N looks you’ll need to find a new way to defend yourself.” Daniel taunted, drawing closer to you.

Dropping the gun you raced out of the bedroom towards the door, you needed to get help. However Daniel was hot on your heels, fingers brushing against your skin, trying to get purchase on your skin as you raced out into the hall. When you suddenly felt his hand fist your hair once more and your were flung to the floor, your head connecting with the wooden floor, making you see stars.

“Why must you make things harder than they have to be?” Daniel growled, as he dragged you back to your apartment. Your fingers digging into his wrist as you tried anything to get him to let you go, but nothing seemed to work. “You know if you had gotten help I would have had to kill whoever came to your rescue. You know that right? That I’m willing to kill whoever gets between me and what’s rightfully mine.” Daniel dragged you back to the bedroom. “I want you to remember something Y/N that no one has to die. All you have to do is obey me and everything will be fine.”

Obey him? You watched as Daniel handcuffed you to the bed once more. Obey him? You could almost laugh at that, like you were a servant and he the master, it would be almost laughable if you weren’t so terrified.

“But I can understand why you aren’t so keen on the idea of belonging to me it is kind of hard for you to imagine. You, being owned, you, being my plaything, you, being broken by the very android you thought you had control of.” Daniel then turned his gaze to Gavin, as the man in question groaned, finally coming to it seemed.

Daniel had almost forgot about him for a moment. Turning back to you, he smiled. “But don’t you worry, you will grow into your roll eventually… However, we have one final loose end we need to tie up before we discuss that further.”

Watching as he left the room you looked to Gavin, mentally willing him to wake up, to get the both of you out of here, when suddenly Daniel returned with one of your kitchen chairs and a length of rope, watching in silence you felt dread form in your stomach once more as Daniel busied himself with tying Gavin to the chair. Making sure the man in question was securely tied to the chair Daniel raised his hand and slapped Gavin across the face.

“Wakey, wakey…” Daniel cooed.

“Mmmmm wha…?!” Gavin murmured as his eyes, those grey eyes you loved so much slowly blinked open. Unfocused at first but then focused when he realized he couldn’t move. “T-the fuck is going on?” he all but shouted, struggling against the rope, but Daniel had tied them too tightly for him to break out of. “The hell?!”

“Glad to see you’re awake, Detective Reed.” Daniel said, moving into Gavin’s field of vision, hands clasped behind his back.

“I see you’ve finally come to, good I’ve been meaning to have a little fun with you.”

“Fun?” Gavin choked out, glaring up at Daniel. “The fuck are you talking about, let me and Y/N out before I break these ropes and tear out your apart.”

“You still have that fire in you…” Daniel said, circling around him, and all you could do was watch as the android cracked him across the face, making him cry out. “That’s good.”

“Gavin…” You choke out. He was going to die, wasn’t he? Like your friends, Daniel was going to do to Gavin what he did to them. At that thought your squeezed your eyes shut, you wanted to scream, to beg, but you knew that’s what Daniel would have wanted, wasn’t it?

“Y/N, Y/N look at me!” Daniel snarled, gripped your chin, making you open your eyes. That same sick grin on his face as you looked at him.

You wished you could go back in time, to tell you mom that you didn’t want an android, hell, maybe you could have chosen another android. You wanted this to all be a dream, to wake up and find out that all of this was a fucked up dream from a night of drinking. But it wasn’t…

“You’ll want to see this, my sweet darling…” Daniel cooed, as he pulled a wicked looking blade from the waistband of his pants. Panic flowed through you as the blade glinted in the light as Daniel pressed the blade to Gavin’s cheek, making him cry out as he sliced into the skin, blood welling in the gash as Daniel pulled away as if to admire his work.

Looking over his shoulder he smiled at you. “Are you watching? Things are going to get a bit more fun….” And with that he brandished the blade once more and advanced on Gavin once more, while all you could do was watch helpless as your android carved into Gavin. His cries filling the room as he did so.

After what seemed like hours, and you were certain that’s how much time had past since Daniel started torturing Gavin it was over, you hoped… You had spent most of the time curled in on yourself, your eyes squeezed shut, something you were thankful for when Daniel no longer forced you to watch as he carved up your boyfriend.

Blood stained through the wooden floor around the chair Gavin was seated, ragged breaths escaped from Gavin’s bloodied lips, his eyes were closed but still he was alive. If Daniel let him live the poor man would be heavily scarred both mentally and physically.

“Well…” Daniel sighed, as he pushed himself off the wall, and circled Gavin once more before gripped the detective’s hair and jerking his head up, forcing him to look at your trembling form. “As fun as this has been I think I should end this, don’t you?” he asked, turning his gaze to you.

Whimpering you shook you head, you wanted to tell him, beg him to let Gavin go, to let him live. 

“You should say goodbye to Gavin, this will be the last time you seem him.” Daniel told him, pressing the blade tighter to Gavin’s throat, a thin trickle of blood trailed down his neck. “In fact…this will be the last time anyone sees Gavin.” And before you could utter a word he dragged the blade across Gavin’s neck with one swiped motion. Blood sprayed from the gash staining your blanket and splattered across your naked body as you let out a pained wail.

The light in Gavin’s eyes went out as Daniel let out of his hair, letting his head fall limp against his chest, as blood stained Gavin’s clothes as well as splattered on Daniel’s face.

“You’re a monster, a monster.” You sobbed as you backed up against the headboard as best you could as Daniel crawled up onto the bed, knife still in hand as he gripped your chin with his free hand.

“I am there’s no denying it,” Daniel said, his nose brushing against yours, placing a rough kiss on your lips, before pulling away from you, your bottom lip caught between his teeth, biting down hard enough to break the skin, warm blood spilling across his tongue as he did so before letting go. “And it’s best you remember that because if you defy me, or try and escape I’ll spill even more blood, more people will suffer and die. You belong to me…”

Tears spilled down your face as you nodded, defeat shining in your red-rimmed eyes as you looked up at him. You were his now, there was no escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually sat down and wrote this all down in one sitting, god my back hurts. But never-less I hoped you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. And....I have nothing else to add other than I hope you guys have a good day and this is Queenie sighing off.  
> Also I'm surprised there wasn't that much smut in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is the first chapter of my new fic, like I said nothing super interesting. Just our characters getting introduced...I have nothing else to say but I'll try and get the next chapter out soon.


End file.
